Omoidegakure Jounin Test
Must be given out by one of the Elite 8 or Kuro, and role-played out Omoidegakure Jounin Test 1) What are the three basic elements to a good team? A) Authority, Timing, Efficiency. B) Teamwork, Cooperation, Trust. C) Strength, Speed, Leadership. D) Insanity, Paper Bombs, Pie. 2) One of your teammates is injured during a dangerous mission. You: A) Find a safe place to hide and treat the wound if possible. B) Put the teammate over your shoulder and get them to a medical nin ASAP. C) Finish them off... They weren't going to last long anyway. D) Tell him/her to suck it up and keep fighting!!! E) A or B 3) You're guiding your group and you've been lost for the last hour. Your teammates are getting antsy. You: A) Talk to them and explain the situation, keep things open for suggestions and find your way back together. B) Start leaving a trail, if you get anymore lost you can find your way back. C) Just keep walking, you'll get somewhere eventually. D) Make a run for it; you can sense the others out for your blood already. 4) Your village is under attack. You: A) Make a run for it, you never liked this place anyway. B) Find another Jounin and ask them what you're supposed to do. C) Head towards the commotion, encouraging civilians to head to a safe area and join up with other Shinobi prepared to defend along the way. D) Rush into the nearest battle and slaughter them all!!! 5) A genin is causing trouble and has ignored two warnings. Your next step is to: A) Tie them up and throw them in a closet for a little while. B) Suspend them from missions for a week and file a report to the Kage. C) Kick them out of the Village, ain't nobody got time fo dat! D) Warn the other genin about the troublemaker so they won't have any friends. 6) The Kage has asked you to keep a delicate matter a secret. You: A) Write a novel about it, just change names, dates, ect. B) Tell your buds at work; just a couple people won't hurt. C) Sell the information to the enemy; no one will find out... D) Take it to your grave. It was meant to be a secret. 7) Someone has stolen a forbidden scroll from the village. You: A) Meet with the Kage and get directions. B) Start chasing them alone and kick their butt, there's no time to lose! C) Keep eating your ramen; someone else can take care of it. D) Pursue those with a comrade if possible, if not, tail them discreetly. Do not engage until someone else is able to assist you. 8) You have suspicions that one of your fellow Jounin are planning to commit a crime. You: A) Confront them, you've known them long enough, they'll listen to you. B) Start spreading rumors; if other people know, they'll be too afraid to do it. C) Let the Kage know, he/she need to keep their eyes on them. D) Kill them, no point in risking it. 9) It's mandatory to have a medical nin on every team for any mission... A) True B) False 10) What is the general number of people on a team including yourself? A) 6 B) 3 C) 4 D) 2 E) I am a one man team... 11) you’ve been running missions constantly and really need a break. You: A) Shrug it off; you'll get a day off eventually. B) Talk to the Kage, someone else could do it for you. C) Stress to your comrades about the unfair treatment and get everyone to go on strike with you. D) PAAAAARTTIIIIEEEEE!!! 12) OOC drama has broken out while you're around. Who has the ability to stop it? A) Only the leaders B) The people fighting C) Nobody D) Everybody and Anybody E) Only the Mods 13) You haven't seen any Rp going on in a couple days and some of your group members are sitting around the room. What can you do? A) Hang around relax OOC or IC, make friends with the people you'll be roleplaying with. B) Start up a casual RP, you may not get points from it but it will add background to your character and pass the time. C) Leave the RP, if no one is going to role-play, what's the point in staying? D) Tell the Kage, they can force people to RP! E) A or B 14) you’re the only person online and you were really hoping to Rp with someone. What can you do? A) Tell the Kage they need more people for your time zone. B) Wait around all night, someone might show up. C) Wait a little while and if no one shows up or is willing to Rp do a solo role-play to add personal growth and background to your character. D) Recruit some of your friends you know are on around this time so you'll have someone to role-play with in the future. E) C or D F) None of the above 15) You're tired of training and just want to go on a mission. You can: A) Slaughter the rest of the village, they need a little workout anyhow! B) Check the mission’s board and see if someone will join you. C) Wait around for the Kage to give you something to do. D) If the mission’s board doesn't have something for you, ask around town, maybe someone will have a task for you to do. E) B or C